


En el fin hay mi inicio

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Máscaras. Máscaras en cualquier sitio. Gris, de ese gris frio y letal que solo pertenece al metal.De ese gris que, aún más que el negro, sabe ser un blando y grotesco presagio de muerte.





	En el fin hay mi inicio

**En el fin hay mi inicio**

Máscaras. Máscaras en cualquier sitio. Gris, de ese gris frio y letal que solo pertenece al metal.

De ese gris que, aún más que el negro, sabe ser un blando y grotesco presagio de muerte.

Esto es lo que quieren. Su nutrición no es la muerte, sino el mismo miedo que los hace sentir potentes, inmortales.

Lucho enérgicamente, echando hechizos casi en desorden, cuidando de no golpear ninguno excepto ellos. No me interesa de mi vida ahora, aburrimiento, cautiverio y embrutecimiento me han ensañado como los otros sean lo más importante para sobrevivir.

De manera malditamente egoísta, quiero que todos ellos sean salvos para no abandonarme.

Y, presuntuoso como siempre, no pienso que en esos instantes, confusos y rápidos, habría sido yo a abandonar a mí mismo.

Cuando la veo, siento cuanta poca razón que me queda deslizarse.

Mi amada prima siempre ha sido como ahora. Fría, pero pasional, mala en la manera más absoluta, pero de esa maldad que roza los límites de la locura.

Improvisamente me encuentro enfrente a un espejo que refleja mi némesis, encuentro ojos que, con un color diferente que el mío, reflejan todo lo que me agita.

El miedo, para razones diferentes, la gana de prevaricación, que se deriva de la sangre común de una familia hecha de malos perdedores.

La batalla sigue, sin que ninguna de las personas en el Ministerio sepa a que llegará todo esto. Ya no se trata de la Profecía, de Harry o de la supremacía sobre el enemigo. Solo se trata de gana de vencer, gana de mostrar que el mundo de la magia tiene su destino en las manos de uno de nosotros, que no está suspendido en el plato de una vulgar balanza esperando que el más fuerte lo tome, usándolo como si lo poseyera.

Y por mí también es gana de escaparme, gana de avances, gana de poder tener la responsabilidad de mis elecciones, sin tener que pedir el permiso de accionar, sin tener que sentirme un ladro porque ojos extranjeros me están mirando.

No hay sino que me parezca peor de lo que estoy ya viviendo, no hay conflicto interior que pueda prevaler sobre lo de un hombre que, exactamente catorce años atrás, ha perdido una dignidad que nunca ha valido mucho.

Y sigo, sigo luchando y echando hechizos, sigo mirando Bellatrix con una sonrisa que querría parezca socarrona, que pero solo sirve a esconder el terror de seguir cayendo más allá del fundo del báratro en que ya soy.

Ocupado mirando todo lo a mi alrededor, casi no me doy cuenta de ser echado contra el velo. Improvisamente es como si no sintiera más la necesitad de respirar, como si el mundo entero hubiera vuelto en humo.

En un instante pienso en todos los mitos que nos contaban sobre la muerte, a todas las suposiciones que siempre he pensado fueran cuentos de hadas, que pero hoy empiezan interesándome.

Todos se equivocan, y la muerte no es comprensible ni explicable de palabras inventadas por seres humanos.

Y ahora estoy suspendido en un mundo surreal, a mitad entre la vida y la muerte, aún consciente, aunque muerto por mano de una prima loca, muerto para la usual arrogancia y delirio de omnipotencia, muerto para liberarme.

Porque esto es el fin de todo lo que he pasado durante los años. Hacerme comprender el valor de la misma libertad que demasiadas veces me ha sido negada.

Cuando ella va a morir también, y sé que será pronto, creo que voy a agradecer Bella. Voy a decirle que, en su convicción de accionar de manera amoral, se ha erigida en deus ex machina y me ha finalmente regalado la posibilidad de actuar una catarsis, de liberarme de todo lo que durante los años me ha inquinado la mente, y de seguir viviendo de muerto, de consumar cada momento del tiempo que me está conceso en esto otro lado incorpóreo.

El dolor y las lágrimas están lejos de mí, ahora, y sé que nunca volverán para atormentarme, sé que eso es un mundo en que todo lleva consigo una parte de relatividad que no puedo ignorar, que me ha conceso esporádicos momentos de felicidad, y tras ha mutilado esa alegría en momentos cerca del horror.

Mi muerta va a ser llorada, quizás y no por todos, pero yo ya no pertenezco al terreno y ponderable.

No sé si voy a ver otra vez las personas que amo, si solo van a ser recuerdos, como una parte del vacío que me envuelve. Y tampoco oigo los coros angélicos que me acogen en un improbable paraíso, pero no importa.

Lo de que estoy seguro ahora, es que en la muerte está la vida mejor que podría desear. 


End file.
